herofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
K.O. (The Bedbug Man and the Opossum Boy)
K.O. (sometimes just written as KO) is the main protagonist in the animated television series, The Bedbug Man and the Opossum Boy meets OK K.O.!. He fights those of Boxmore, along with Radicles and Enid. His employer is Mr. Garcia, the owner of Lakewood Plaza Turbo. Physical Appearence K.O. is a small boy who has tan skin and black eyes. He has dark brown jagged hair that is somewhat in the shape of a square at the top and is held together with a red sash band. K.O. wears a low-cut white tank-top with a blue sleeveless jacket, which is his Gar's Bodega's standard uniform, and dark blue shorts. He also wears red wristbands, pink leg warmers and is barefoot. Personality K.O. is an eager young kid boy who wishes to be one of the world's greatest heroes and to make his mom proud. He is willing to learn anything that would make him a great hero, such as friendship. Extremely loyal to Lakewood Plaza Turbo, he is optimistic about anything that comes his way. K.O. has a strong willpower and courage but is very naive. He often shows that he wants nothing more in the world than to help people, as it would help him to get closer to his goal of becoming a true hero and because it feels good. According to Dendy and her data, she believes that K.O's desire to help others comes from a lack of a father figure and wants to gain love from others in order to fill that void despite having a loving and caring mother. It has been shown that K.O. is sensitive when it comes to the subject of his father since he never knew him well. K.O. has been shown to be a "mama's boy" as he loves and adores his mother, Carol, and sees her as the greatest mom in the world. He still refers to her as his "mommy" from time to time. Despite how good-natured K.O. is, he can still become greedy and arrogant under circumstances where he feels he is in power. Powers and Abilities K.O's overall strength and agility, despite only having a 0.1 power level, are impressive for a kid of his age. However, by comparison, he is still weak compared to Rad and Enid, who both have been working for longer than him. K.O, while strong, still has trouble punching through solid metal without the assistance of Dendy. Physical Strength He assumes to be very strong, as in the pilot episode where he could easily lift and throw out of the store a malfunctioning freezer. In one case, he carried everyone in the plaza with one arm. K.O. is also very fast, as he's able to move around the Plaza and clean it completely with ease. He is a quite accomplished hand-to-hand fighter, thanks to his training under the tutelage of his mom and his days working and practicing with Enid and Rad. He could face Darrell and Shannon in many occasions (although sometimes with the aid of his friends). In "T.K.O.", he faced and managed to defeat him and lock him back to his cage. In "Let's Have a Stakeout" he could resist and counterattack in his battle against Shadowy Figure, despite the later's superior fighting skills. Special Move KO's Special Move, entitled the Power-Fist Fireball, is similar to that of " " from and "" from . Consists of a powerful energy punch surrounded by blue flames which is delivered from one of his fists. This special move is strong enough to destroy many Jethro's robots, tossing Shannon to a tree in "Rad Likes Robots" and break a steel door in "Let's Have a Stakeout". K.O. appears to have complete control of this special move. However, In "T.K.O.", he looks to have problems to summon it. Miscellaneous Skills One of K.O.'s most influential and notorious characteristics is his charm and optimism that he uses to motivate and cheer up his friends and allies. He can get along well with almost every person he meet. In the episode "Face Your Fears" it's revealed that K.O.'s fear resist level is 15, overpassing Rad's 10 and Mr. Gar's 8 level respectively, which proves that K.O. has a very brave attitude. In the same episode, he even successfully helped Enid, Rad and Mr. Gar to overcome their greatest fears while they were trapped in the super extra hard level of the video game "Face of Fear". Alter-Egos T.K.O. Turbo K.O. is the embodiment of anger and rage K.O. holds within himself. It is unknown where the form came from. His T.K.O. form not only increases his power, but gives him additional powers like super speed, strength, and levitation. Although his power increases, T.K.O. is more violent, bitter and ruthless than K.O., thus making him more dangerous. Were-Puppy In the episode "We've Got Fleas", K.O. is turned into a were-puppy after being bit by Crinkly Wrinkly. He became a dog because, according to his friends, he's such a good boy. Getting this form, K.O. obtains dog-like abilities, like a more developed smell and hearing senses. His strength and speed are assumed to increase as well. He can deliver a powerful move called Bark Blast, which is a special bark that can throw his opponent far away. This form also appears in the episode "KO's Video Channel". Combined K.O. Combined K.O. is the result of T.K.O. and K.O. using K.O.'s body together. Perfect K.O. Perfect K.O. is an alter-ego that happens when K.O. and T.K.O. sync up together, his power is that of K.O.'s and T.K.O's combined, and strong enough to take on Shadowy Figure and even get a compliment from him. Trivia *K.O.'s voice actress Courtenay Taylor also voices T.K.O., Blue Power, baby Shannon, and Hon Dew. *K.O.'s design was used as a reference for the character Ruby from Steven Universe, another Cartoon Network show Ian JQ has worked on in the past. *Like his original counterpart, K.O. is allergic to peanuts. *K.O.'s Hero Level was revealed to be Level 0.1 in "You're Level 100!". *K.O. is the only hero in the show that is shown to have a decimal level in his power card, other than the unknown kappa that appeared on the screen in the secret room located in the Pow Card Industries. **However, after defeating Boxman Jr. in the episode "You're in Control", K.O. is now Level 1. **After "Dendy's Power", K.O. is quickly leveled up to Level 3, along with his friends, Rad which is now the same Power level with K.O, as well with Enid and Dendy giving additional 1 to their power levels. *It was hinted that K.O.'s dad may have passed away in the episode "My Dad Can Beat Up Your Dad". Category:The Bedbug Man and the Opossum Boy Heroes Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Male Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Brave Heroes Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Dimwits Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Determinators Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Big Good Category:The Hero Category:Superheroes Category:Control Freaks Category:Loner Heroes Category:Mutated Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Mischievous Category:Brutes Category:Athletic Category:Rescuers Category:Selfless Category:Kids Category:Martial Artists Category:Cartoon Network Heroes Category:Outright